OS Les créatures exilées du nord
by Lotra
Summary: L'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine, même en Terre du Milieu, même envers des créatures aussi fantastiques que celles-ci


_Salut salut :)_

 _Deuxième fic sur l'univers de Tolkien, portant sur des créatures bien connues de tout le monde ; mais voici maintenant un tout autre point de vue sur elles, afin d'apporter un peu de nouveauté. Les noms de lieux, personnages etc. sont la propriété de JRR Tolkien, seul le point de vue présenté ici est mien :)_

 **Les créatures exilées du nord**

Il y avait, en Terre du Milieu, il y a fort longtemps, une terre désolée abritant des créatures d'une grande beauté. Dotées d'une apparence des plus splendides, d'une grande force physique et de multiples atouts magiques, on ne pouvait leur trouver nulle part dans le vaste monde des êtres méritant la comparaison avec elles. Certaines d'entre elles avaient atteint le statut de légende, au sein de leur espèce comme parmi les autres peuples, et encore au Tiers Âge on se remémorait leur passage sur terre. Mais la magnificence de ces créatures n'avait d'égal que leur rareté ; car il s'agissait désormais d'une espèce en voie d'extinction. Il est douloureux de préciser que la majorité des autres peuples se réjouissaient de cet état, et espéraient continuellement apprendre un jour que cette espèce s'était définitivement éteinte. Ces créatures magiques n'apparaissaient que comme étant maléfiques à leurs yeux, et certains les tenaient même en effroi. Or, elles n'étaient pas plus intrinsèquement mauvaises que n'importe quelle autre espèce, en ce sens qu'il n'existait aucune espèce qui ait été mauvaise à sa création, lorsque le monde était jeune ; mais elles n'avaient que trop longtemps vécu dans le souvenir des autres en n'étant considérées par tous que comme des monstres semeurs mort et de malheurs.

Ces créatures uniques étaient les Dragons ; appelées avec méchanceté les Vers par les autres peuples qui étaient en réalité bien ignorants. Leur crime était d'avoir servi avec fidélité celui qui les avait élevés, celui que l'on appelait Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi du Monde ; mais qui pourrait reprocher à un chien de montrer de l'amour à son maître et de le servir avec fidélité, si ce maître est bon pour lui ? Qui pourrait lui reprocher de défendre son maître contre ceux qu'il désigne comme lui étant hostiles ? Ainsi Glaurung, le premier Dragon, se battit fidèlement aux côtés de Morgoth, et il en fut de même pour ses descendants, parmi lesquels le puissant Ancalagon le Noir dont le nom entra dans les légendes. Mais Morgoth fut tout de même vaincu et sa forteresse détruite. Les Dragons, se retrouvant privés d'habitat et de protecteur, durent s'exiler, et abandonner tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, victimes de leur fidélité. Leur refuge fut une terre désolée et stérile dans l'extrême nord de la Terre du Milieu, au-delà des montagnes, dans lesquelles nulle autre créature ne vivait, ou alors au plus profond des montagnes elles-mêmes, là où la lumière et le souvenir se perdaient. Et ainsi leur nombre décrût-il au fil des siècles, certes lentement, mais sans possibilité de retour. Il y avait même certains peuples qui, passant outre leur présence, s'implantaient à leurs portes et pénétraient dans leurs abris. Quand cela se produisit, les Dragons, acculés, durent lutter pour se défendre : ainsi Scatha fut-il forcé de sortir de sa caverne et de venir affronter les Nains qui creusaient dans les montagnes où il vivait, et il finit par périr au-dehors sous le soleil, alors qu'il aurait pu vivre encore de longues années dans l'ombre protectrice de sa caverne. Telle était l'existence des Dragons depuis la défaite de leur protecteur.

Or dans l'extrême nord de la Terre du Milieu, un jeune dragonneau était sorti de son œuf. Faible et fragile à la naissance, élevé au milieu du désert, il ne dut son salut qu'à la dragonne qui l'avait couvé, et qui fit tout pour subvenir à ses besoins dans ce grand monde froid et désertique. Car son petit méritait bien tant d'attention : il cumulait en lui tous les attributs magiques, toutes les qualités incroyables qui étaient propres à son espèce et qui faisaient sa magnificence. Peu d'individus avaient jamais réuni tant de bontés de la nature en eux, et lui possédait chacune d'entre elles. Il pouvait à la fois s'envoler et cracher des flammes, séduire par ses yeux et convaincre par sa voix : la dragonne savait qu'elle devait l'aider à survivre durant son jeune âge, car son enfant était exceptionnel, mais appelé à grandir dans un environnement inhospitalier. Pendant des siècles, grâce aux soins de sa mère et grâce à son sacrifice, le petit Dragon grandit. Il devint fort et beau, doté de superbes écailles dorées et d'une carapace de gemmes, ainsi que de longs crocs et de grandes griffes, qui lui servirent à protéger sa mère à son tour lorsque celle-ci en eu besoin. Mais lorsqu'elle s'éteignit, le jeune Dragon se retrouva bien seul dans les immenses étendues désertiques du nord. Peu de Dragons vivaient encore dans ces régions désolées. Il alla et vint, cherchant sa rare nourriture, espérant rencontrer enfin un des siens et pouvoir apporter quelque gaieté à son errance solitaire. Mais pendant des années il ne rencontra personne et commença lentement à désespérer. Il choisit alors de descendre vers le sud et de franchir les montagnes, car, pensait-il alors, il avait exploré toutes les options que sa vie lui offrait dans le grand nord, et elles n'étaient pas glorieuses. Il pensa alors s'aventurer vers des contrées plus vertes et plus peuplées. Après tous ces siècles, peut être existait-il certains peuples qui sauraient cohabiter avec des Dragons, espérait-il.

Ainsi vint-il des landes desséchées du nord ; mais partout où il alla, hommes et bêtes fuirent, voyant en sa présence l'incarnation même du malheur. Or, il se serait contenté de peu, s'il l'avait trouvé. Un ravin, une caverne, une grotte auraient été suffisants pour lui, dans un pays fertile où il pourrait demeurer au chaud pendant de longs siècles, et chasser à sa guise en harmonie avec son environnement, accepté par les autres occupants du pays : n'était-ce pas là ce que toute bête désirait ? Mais le jeune Dragon ne put trouver ce lieu enchanté, car sa présence était partout la malvenue. Et cela était bien triste pour lui, car on le prenait pour un monstre néfaste au lieu de reconnaître sa splendeur naturelle. Ainsi continua-t-il d'errer, et dans son errance il entendit parler de lui en de forts méchants termes. Son existence n'avait jamais été aussi misérable : honneur bafoué, estime de soi abaissée, espoir oublié. Tout cela lui venant de sa nature-même de Dragon, si merveilleuse mais tant haïe. Ses attributs et pouvoirs lui paraissaient bien peu de choses s'ils ne lui apportaient qu'une vie de cette sorte. Et si toutes les créatures, tous les êtres vivants allant sous le soleil, sans voix discordante, considéraient les Dragons comme des atrocités, c'est qu'ils devaient bien l'être en réalité.

Un jour qu'il survolait tristement la campagne, il aperçut des hommes. Et ils fuirent devant lui, une fois de plus. Mais alors qu'il s'abandonnait à la tristesse de jamais trouver ce qu'il recherchait, son désespoir atteignit un point de non-retour. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit soudain, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie comme cela auparavant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il avoir ce qu'il désirait, pourquoi la vie était-elle si ingrate envers lui ? Il ne souhaitait pas être un danger pour quiconque, mais tout le monde le qualifiait continuellement de dangereux ; cela était des plus injustes. Mais au final, si c'était un monstre ce que les autres voyaient en lui, pourquoi les démentir ? Pourquoi ne pas se comporter en monstre pour correspondre à la vision que tout le monde avait de lui ? C'est ainsi que le jeune Dragon perdit le sens du bon et du mauvais et fut pris de folie, de désir de meurtre, de tuerie, qu'on lui avait si souvent reproché à tort d'avoir ; et à présent les craintes des autres allaient se confirmer. Il venait d'être pris par la rage.

Il s'envola, et tournoya dans le ciel. Et c'est alors qu'il aperçut, loin au-dessous de lui, à quelques dizaines de lieues au sud, une montagne et une ville. Devenu furieux, il piqua droit dessus. Il allait enfin accomplir les actes que tout le monde s'attendait à le voir accomplir. Il s'abattit comme la foudre sur la ville, détruisant les bâtiments de sa queue, déversant ses flammes, happant de ses griffes les habitants hurlant de terreur. Ils avaient raison de hurler. Il en avala des dizaines, puis souffla encore de ses naseaux brûlants sur ceux qui restaient, et rugit de toute sa puissance, si fort que les arbres des forêts alentours se courbèrent et se rompirent. La ville fut rasée. Puis il se tourna sur sa droite et, toujours en proie à la furie dans laquelle on l'avait jeté, il se précipita sur la montagne. Elle était également habitée, et ses habitants furent également massacrés. L'effroi les gagna tous tandis que la folie destructrice du Dragon gagnait encore en ampleur, et le feu s'insinua en chaque couloir et chaque salle taillée dans la montagne. Ainsi donnait-il enfin raison à ses victimes de le craindre. La montagne fut ravagée de fond en comble.

Et alors qu'il s'avançait dans ses profondeurs à la recherche de survivants, il tomba sur une salle magnifique, remplie d'or. Cet or, si commun, que tous les peuples chérissaient, tandis qu'ils le rejetaient lui, tout unique qu'il était. Une rancœur noire le prit, et il décida de s'établir dans cette montagne, de demeurer sur les lieux de son crime et de garder cet or, que tout le monde pleurerait sans raison. Et il se coucha dans la salle et s'endormit d'un sommeil noir, le cœur animé de sentiments contradictoires, haine et honte en éternel conflit.

Et sa fureur ne déclina jamais, et il ne revint jamais à ses rêves premiers de vie en harmonie avec les autres. Son esprit avait été transformé. Lorsqu'un jour on vint jusqu'au cœur de sa montagne le déranger, sa rage explosa, et il s'élança au-dehors de sa montagne en rugissant, déterminé à détruire de nouvelles vies, à massacrer et à semer une ultime désolation sur son passage.

Mais ce jour-là, Smaug périt, au milieu de son chaos, transpercé par une flèche ; et c'est ainsi que ce jour-là, son esprit torturé put enfin trouver le repos et le bonheur après lesquels il avait toujours soupiré.


End file.
